1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a projector, an image processing method, and a method for controlling the image processing apparatus for adjusting image quality, such as sharpness correction.
2. Related Art
There has been a projector widely known for a capability to project and display a menu screen for setting parameters for adjusting image quality, such as sharpness, brightness, and contrast, and adjust the displayed image quality of a projected image by prompting a user to manipulate a remote controller or other devices (see JP-A-2002-149144, for example).
There has also been a projector in which a menu screen contains items for turning on and off noise reduction for reducing noise in a video signal to be inputted to the projector and setting the level of the noise reduction, and a user can switch the amount of noise reduction to an instructed value.
JP-A-2002-149144 is an example of related art.
However, for example, when the sharpness parameter is changed to further step up contour enhancement, noise contained in the video signal may also disadvantageously enhanced in some cases. For brightness and contrast, changing parameters thereof may enhance the noise in some cases as well. As described above, when image quality is adjusted in terms of sharpness, brightness, contrast, and other properties, increased, sharper noise components due to the enhancement appear in a projected image, disadvantageously resulting in degradation in image quality.
Further, when a user attempts to adjust image quality to a preferred one in a projector capable of switching the amount of noise reduction to a user instructed value, it is necessary to change parameters for sharpness, brightness, contrast, and other properties in the menu screen and then change the noise reduction setting accordingly. The adjustment operation therefore becomes complicated, and it is hence difficult to adjust the displayed image quality to a preferred one including the noise condition.